Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.3\overline{36} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 336.3636...\\ 10x &= 3.3636...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 333}$ ${x = \dfrac{333}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{37}{110}} $